1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication technique, and more particularly, to a wireless device and a communication method that execute wireless communication replacing wired communication that conforms to a predetermined communication standard.
2. Description of the Related Art
An HDMI (High-Definition Multimedia Interface) (a registered trademark) is a standard related to interfaces mainly used for digital consumer electronics. The HDMI transfers a sound and a video in an uncompressed digital format, and so deterioration in an acoustic quality and an image quality can be suppressed. Further, the HDMI integrates a video, a sound, and a control signal and makes it possible to use a single cable, and so wiring is simplified. T.M.D.S. (Transition Minimized Differential Signaling) is employed in a physical layer of the HDMI, and HDCP (High-bandwidth Digital Content Protection) is employed for encryption.
Further, EDID (Extended display identification data) is employed for authentication between HDMI devices, and CEC (Consumer Electronics Control) is employed for a control system connection of the whole system. Particularly, the EDID is used to set a physical address or a physical parameter. An example of the physical parameter is a throughput. A network that conforms to the HDMI includes, for example, a source device that provides a video signal, a sink device that displays the video signal, and a cable that connects the source device with the sink device. In order to further simplify wiring of a network, it is desirable to use wireless communication rather than a cable. For example, wireless adaptors may be connected to the source device and the sink device, respectively, and wireless communication may be executed between the wireless adaptors (for example, see International Publication Pamphlet No. 07/094,347).
In the HDMI, throughput values are included in EDID as usable parameter values, and then the resultant EDID is notified from the sink device to the source device. The source device transmits a video signal using any one of throughput values included in the EDID. The throughput value is applied to a wireless section when a wireless adaptor is used. However, since a radio communication state of a wireless section changes over time, it may be impossible to achieve the throughput value. For this reason, it is required to stably transfer a video signal even under the circumstance where a radio communication state gets worse and so an effective throughput value of a wireless section is lowered.